


Code Geass: Siritun Of The Rebellion

by Altissia_Vi_Britannia



Series: Code Geass: Siritun Of The Rebellion [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Code Geass Fusion, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bottom Suzaku, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FurAffinity, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Emperor Lelouch, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Knight of Zero Suzaku, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Lactation, Milk, Milking, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mpreg Lelouch Vi Britannia/Lelouch Lamperouge, Multi, Naga, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potions, Pregnant Lelouch Lamperouge/Lelouch Vi Britannia, Snakes, Spells & Enchantments, SuzaLulu - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, Top Lelouch, Vampires, Vore, Werewolves, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altissia_Vi_Britannia/pseuds/Altissia_Vi_Britannia
Summary: Lelouch's Knightmare stopped working in mid-battle. His location is unknown, but then fate gave him an unexpected twisted turn of events. He has to hurry back to Ashford before Suzaku finds out that he's become Zero again, but ends up snake-food in the end. But after persuading a shy orphaned naga to vomit him back up, he soon ends up his adoptive mother then moved up to something even more. He tries to teach the naga boy on how to be human and to keep his instincts of drinking human blood or eating anyone in general under control. He even named the werewolf-vampire hybrid of a naga Siritun Xi Britannia, but tells him not to use that name. So he teaches him how to lie by using the last name Lamperouge instead.  Siritun then joins both forces, but mainly as one of the Black Knights. He's a indoor spy for them and them alone. A double Agent naga hybrid to be in fact. What would happen if he got caught one of these days?
Relationships: C.C. & V.V., Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Original Character(s), Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Original Male Character(s), Marianne vi Britannia/Charles zi Britannia, Milly Ashford/Rivalz Cardemonde, Rivalz Cardemonde/Shirley Fenette
Series: Code Geass: Siritun Of The Rebellion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794100
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Lelouch's New Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Y'all already know the drill at this point. I don't own Code Geass, it belongs to so and so! I just own my ocs, ideals, and plot of this fanfic! This fanfic was originally posted on Wattpad and then cross-posted on DA and FA!
> 
> Warning: This fanfic will contain mpreg, lgbtqia+ themes, some characters being in a harem relationship, monsters, fantasy, and some other junk. If this isn't to your liking, then please don't read. No need for bashing if you hate the fic. Ye have been foretold the heed!
> 
> Wattpad - https://www.wattpad.com/765080744-code-geass-siritun-of-the-rebellion-lelouch%27s-new
> 
> DA - https://www.deviantart.com/yukofudo/art/Code-Geass-Siritun-of-the-Rebellion-Lelouch-s-Exp-807625913
> 
> FA - https://www.furaffinity.net/view/32559901/

_"Damn my controls aren't working! Damn you Suzaku!" a boy grumbled to himself. The screen was cracked, red flashing every 5 seconds. Beeeep! Eeep! Meeeep! The annoying alarm wouldn't shut up as the screen was flickering. He had no other choice but to raise the white flag of surrender for now. Grabbing the arms to his chair inside of his pod to the controls of his Knightmare._

_His pod quickly and effortlessly departed from it's frame, leaving him to float to the ground. But something else has gone wrong, his shoot got his pod stuck in a tree. Hitting his head against the loud obnoxious screen to his pod making his head bleed a bit from being cut from its glass screen. Groaning as he then got out of his pod weakly. A rough moan left his lips as he then plopped himself onto the tree branch._

_Coughing as he was choking from his ascot. He then unties it and unbuttons part of his jacket. Before undoing part of his top to breathe better. Sighing as he had to go fetch his Zero mask, but forgot that it cracked during their fight. Zero was no more as of the moment, he was just Lelouch cosplaying as Zero without the mask._

_"Might as well do something about the bleeding then, before I head home and play the student like always." he thought out loud to himself._

_Taking his ascot and tied it around his head, wincing in pain. He then groaned in pain as he felt his shoulder out of place. Must of happened when he crashed into this tree or during his battle with Suzaku._

_"Might as well climb down since I can't spend the night in this tree after all. Have to hurry so I don't get caught. Something tells me that he'll want to check on me tomorrow...just my shitty luck..." he grumbled, slowly starting to climb down._

_Just then he felt something off. The tree branch felt smoother than the rest of it. Squish, squishy. Felt round like a baby's bottom. Furrowing his brow as he continued to grope whatever it was. At the corner of his eye he spotted the tail of a snake._

_Not letting go of this soft pillow-like "branch" as he then saw where the snake's coils were leading. His eyes widened when he finally got the picture of what he was grasping. It REALLY was someone's ass. Letting go was the only mistake he's ever made. He fell to the ground with a loud thudding sound. Leaves scattered when he landed. Groaning in pain as he got up slowly with blurry vision._

_Soon enough he saw someone's face in his. Then he felt something furry and slick at the same time slowly wrap around his body. He thinks he's dreaming from falling so hard onto the ground._

_"You do know that you were groping my asssssssss and not melonsssss right?" the voice to the person spoke._

_His voice sounded so sweet that it could basically be mistaken for a angel's. But he didn't expect him to hiss like a snake. Then reality kicked in once his sight cleared to reveal who was right in front of him. His cheeks flushed and he felt hot all of a sudden._

_"I-I'm sorry...I didn't know, honest!" he stutteredly admittedly apologized._

_"That doesssssn't matter to me. Thanksssss to you, I now have a sssssnack to have after taking a nice nap." the boy with the angelic demonic-like voice spoke._

_Lelouch's eyes widened in shock on what he just recently said. Gulping as he figured out what he meant. He was now going to die here and now inside of a extremely rare being that was thought to be a myth. A naga of all things, why couldn't be after Zero accomplishes his goal?!_

_He then loved the way this naga looked for some odd reason. It was quite unique for sure. He then stared at him for a bit, thinking of a way out of this. "T-Then mind if...if I can feel your ears out of curiosity before you eat me?" Lelouch asked in a trembling voice._

_Sweat started to bead down his being as he felt the naga's grip tighten, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Coughing as his grip loosened a bit to free his upper half, his hair wet with sweat and blood._

_"Very well then. This'll give me time to ssssay grace then..." the naga blushed._

_He lowered his human half with his wolf ears down in shyness. Lelouch was astounded by his beauty and cuteness even more. His face got darker while his heart started to skip beats. Reaching out his shaky freed limbs to grasp the nagas white wolf ears that turned out to be real. They felt softer than normal dog ears to the touch._

_The naga just blushed as he wagged his tail tip in enjoyment. At the end of his half furred tail was something that resembled a pair of wings or a feather duster with a unique design, rubbing against Lelouch's halfway numb body. His white long locks were tied in an old fashioned black ribbon. His light blueish skin had a darker shade of blue tint to his flushed cheeks._

_He even had some galaxy purple marking along his light blue body. His underbelly had that same blueish color, but a bit darker. Along his body was the same galaxy purple markings and near the end of his tail was a pinkish color as if his scales went from one color to another. Made Lelouch even more curious about the one whom is going to end his life._

_The boy even had galaxy purple marking on his cheeks and eye-shadow on. Funny enough that wasn't all. What caught sight of his murder-to-be was that there was stars, planets, etc. moving along his marking and scales, even his hair! His hair does start of being white, but it flowed out in that galaxy purple, blue, and pink colors. Even his eyes weren't human. They were a royal purple on the outside of his eyes and his irises were red and grey._

_"Amen..." the naga broke the silence._

_Gulping as he then let go of his ears and closed his eyes after seeing the naga's huge and long fangs. Winced in pain and disgust when he heard his jaw snap. Drool from the naga's mouth plopped right onto him. Making groan in disgust, then yelped when he felt tongue. His eyes snapping open when he saw his blue-purplish tongue and screamed in pain as he felt his fangs slice away at his costume._

_Sliding down slowly until he felt the naga lift himself up and swallowed the rest of him. Splat! Buuuuuurp! Lelouch felt disgusted after landing into the belly of the beautiful beast. He then grunts in pain as he felt the naga's hand rub against him inside of his snake body._

_"Nice knowing ya human, I hope you enjoy being in me for up to a week. Enjoy your last momentssss of life while being digesssted alive. Also thankssss for the good ear sssscratching and saving me time to hunt~!" he hummed._

_Lelouch was covering his ears from his loud his voice could be from echoing on the inside of his snake stomach. 'Great...just great...how is this going to work now...? Think Lelouch think goddammit!' he thought._

_He then sat down inside of his new environment, which was indeed a naga's stomach. It was dark in there, not to mention smelly, hot, slimy and sticky. The only light he ever gets is either from the naga speaking or from whenever he might turn over onto his back to curl up and sleep._

_"Well I'm happy to have met you too snake-boy, but since it'll be awhile until I really die. Mind if we chat before then? Besides who the hell are you anyways?! Eating someone right after meeting them! How dare you eat me! I'm Lelouch Vi Britannia, 11th Prince of Britannia!" he shouted from the inside of the naga._

_Nudging and struggling for his life from the inside, even though his words were a bit muffled on the outside. The naga then slithered along the ground, making poor snake-food Lelouch tumble along the inside of his body._

_"Sstop sssssquirm ssso much human, besidessss you're not the only one that I've ate who ssstruggled insssside of me. But too bad for every lassst one of them. Every time they've sstruggled, it only made mattersss worssse for them. Bessssssidesss ssssome of them claimed to be of higher ssstandardsss before. Your nothing more than my lunch human. I don't care if you are who you ssssay you are." the naga replied._

_Lelouch's skin paled when he heard this and then gulped as he felt and heard a loud echoing rumble from the naga's stomach. Soon stomach acid started to fill his innards. It felt hotter than lava, but sadly enough he wasn't in pain from all of the pain he already been through today._

_But his costume started to melt off of him, but it was only his boots. Screaming as he felt terrified of death for the first time. He then places his hands against the naga's stomach._

_"P-Please hear me out...I beg of you. I really am a real prince and my little sister and little brother would be really upset to find me missing for a very long time, even if they find out that I died in your stomach! So please spit me out and let me go..." he sobbed._

_The naga then scratched his scales, making Lelouch groan in disgust again as he felt his sharp purple, blue and pinkish colored claws along his slimy and sticky matted hair._

_"Fine...but only on one condition. If you're telling me the truth and are who you sssay you are and that your backstory of having ssssiblings isss true. Then take me with you. Oh and not to mention...you owe me a new meal after thissss..." the naga sighed._

_"Fine whatever you want! I just want to be reunited with my siblings!" Lelouch pleaded in sobs._

_The naga then sighed as he had no choice, but to keep his side of the deal. But he then looked at he jungle around him and knew that he's finally found his ticket out. He's always wanted to know what life's like with the humans and what laid in their world._

_"Get ready human, this is going to hurt me more than you." he spoke._

_Snapping back open his jaws as he held his human half stomach that held nothing in it, but stomach acid. He started to dry-heave. Lelouch felt himself rising inch by inch. Soon enough he felt himself feeling like a newborn again for some odd reason. But this time being puked up forcefully out of a naga._

_Thump! Lelouch's body fell to the ground once more, but then shook snake stomach bile off of his arms. It was too heavy to get it all off. "Yuck! Dude that's nasty as hell! I'm shocked how easily you are to negotiate! But did you really have to eat on sight?!" he complained, cheeks flushed again._

_"Well ssssorry...but it'ssss our nature after all. Ssso what elssse wasss I meant to do? Ssstarve? Besssidesss...I've been assssleep for a good 10 yearssss. I'm ssstill am sssshocked to be woken up by a ssstubborn brat like yourssself." he spat._

_"T-Ten years?! You've slept for ten whole years without going to the bathroom, eating, or drinking any water?! What the hell do you think you are?! A vampire?!" Lelouch screeched in shock._

_The naga crossed his arms, his ears drooped, cheeks flushed. "S-So what if I-I am..." he stuttered._

_Lelouch's eyes went wide at his answer. So this naga was a hybrid after all. Grabbing his torn up boot from being inside of him, slipped it off and chucked it at his head._

_"Will you stop acting sooo cool?! I know damn well that you're very shy! I've caught onto your little snaky act before eating me!" Lelouch scolded._

_The naga whined and rubbed his head from the pain of the heel from his boot, tears welling up in his eyes. He then lowered his head and curled up to make it look like a dog being scolded on his wrong doings._

_"W-Well...it's becaussse I am a hybrid of vampire, werewolf and naga...my mother wasss a werewolf lamia and my father a vampire naga...they're both...deceassssed..." he wiped away tears that threatened to fall._

_"I see...sorry if I brought it up, but I'm guessing that you've never learned how to act human aside from eating us!" he added._

_The naga nodded as it was true and never had a friend or sibling to begin with. He has been alone for a good while, even during his disturbed slumber. He then licked his lips as he stared at Lelouch in hunger again. This time it was his vampire instincts kicking in._

_Raspberrying before walking up to the naga and bitch slapping him. "Will you quit looking at me as your lunch? You've ate me once and that was enough. I don't need to be ate again." Lelouch pointed out._

_The naga hissed with tears sliding down his cheeks. He then climbed up back the tree that they've first met in. He then started to sob like a child, not knowing what to do anymore. Lelouch sighed as he knew that he's new to speaking with anyone and dealing with them. Taking off his snake drool and billed up jacket and shirt, grabbed onto the trunk of the tree and started to climb._

_It was strange enough for the poor hybrid naga to be having a conversation with his "meal" and then spit it out five minutes later. It was the first time that has ever happened for him. But now he's turned into a child, since he's never had a childhood or anything. Once he was hatched, all he knew was that his parents left him to fend for himself or they died before he was even hatched. He's been drinking deer blood up until he was 2 years old. Even though his fangs were all flimsy and not strong enough to pierce anything. He had to wait for bears, wolves, and other creatures get done having their meal, before lapping up the scraps of blood left by them._

_Swallowing small animals to humans his size or bigger until he was 7 years of age. Climbed up a tree to slumber for 500 years, so nothing tries to kill him in return. This is the first person that he had to chuck up after being told that they've got a family, something he's never had for 17 years._

_Lelouch sat next to the sobbing naga, placed a hand onto a part of his fuzzy coils. He doesn't understand what he's getting himself in to, even though it has been nothing but trouble from the start. The naga wagged the tip of his tail as it felt good, he lowered himself to look down at Lelouch._

_"S-So...you don't mind...b-being around me...even after I ate you?" he asked._

_"I guess not. You're the first naga I've even encountered in my whole life. Besides I bet I'm the first meal you probably had to chuck, but it's all good. I forgive you for eating me. Now how about I show you Ashford Academy, so we can get to know each other, from the beginning. Ok?" Lelouch smiled as he held out a slimy hand._

_The naga sniffled and nodded, but didn't take his hand, since he was still covered in his drool and stomach bile. "I-I guess...but...what's it like to be human?" he asked._

_Lelouch blushed as he scratched his slimy head with his slimy hand. "Well...that's a tough one to answer. But I can teach you how to be human if you'd like. Let's find a river or some kind of body of water first, before we head for Ashford. What do you say?" he pointed out._

_"S-Sssssure thing." he agreed._

_The naga's stomach started to growl and he blushed in embarrassment as they forgot to find him something else to eat. Lelouch chuckled as he forgot about being ate by the naga and then persuaded him at the snap of his fingers without using his Geass, and then chucked up by that same naga._

_"Nearly forgot that you wanted something in trade for me after chucking me up. Let's go then." Lelouch apologized._

_"Did you forget that I'm a hybrid of werewolf and vampire asssside from being a naga?" the naga asked, inching closer again._

_He couldn't take it any longer. He wants to replace him with his own blood. A great substitute for chucking Lelouch up. Lelouch paled as he did forget about that and gulped after knowing how long his fangs were. Not to mention being cut by them along his body while being swallowed whole._

_"Well maybe we can find you a buck or something? Like I've said. Eating me was enough, eating me again is just too much. Besides...your fangs are too long for my taste and two aren't you poisoness?" he questioned._

_The naga stopped and knew that he was right. It'll be weird to try to eat him again or from him. Yet he didn't know how Lelouch knew of him being poisoness. He didn't know that he was poisoness to begin with. All he knew was only one thing. Kill or be killed. That's how it worked for his kind for generations and generations to come._

_Sighing as he nodded in agreement. He then saw the cuts from his fangs along Lelouch's body. It told him how sharp they have gotten over those ten years of sleep. He also saw the burns on him too not just from his stomach acid, but from his venom._

_"S-Ssssoooo...how'd you know that I was poisoness?" he asked._

_Lelouch blinked while climbing down the tree. "W-Well...by your stench I guess? Smelt very deadly in there. Your venom might kill one of us in an instant. But you didn't use it for all them years before your hibernation. Yet I wonder why?"_

_The naga smiled sheepishly and just wrapped his tail around Lelouch carefully this time, lowered him down gently. "Well...it's because they squirmed too much that I had to use my strength to knock them out, squeeze out their innards, or something. Besides...I liked hearing their screams if they were lucky enough to be alive after eating them...it was my way of...communicating with them...I guess."_

_"I see...So I'm guessing that they've never done anything aside from struggling in the end to just be digested at a faster rate. They've never knew how you've felt back then either. Tell me...did you ever regret eating anyone?" Lelouch asked, making the conversation last longer._

_"No...not really. It's our way of life after all. It's all that I've known...never got to have the chance to drink my mother's milk after being hatched for my fangs to be strong enough to even bite anything...to be honest. Hell I've never had a childhood to begin with...I just wish what it's like to have a family first before friends...if you'd ask me..." the naga sniffled again, trying his best to hold back his crocodile tears._

_Lelouch looked shocked on how harsh this naga's life was after being born. Never knew the warmth of a mother or father's love. Sure enough the 11th Prince of Britannia knew what it was like to have a mother for a few good years before she got slaughtered before his eyes. While his father is still such a dick._

_He saw a naga hybrid version of himself, but as an orphan. Right now he was just playing five roles that he's known all of his life up until now. A mother, a father, a brother, a friend, and an enemy. That's all there ever was to his life. After meeting death almost straight in the eye today has opened up his eyes for the first time._

_What he's been really missing was love real LOVE. He's been slinging false love around like it ain't nothing, until he's met this naga. He even mocked Shirley's love for him, but hated it how his first kiss got stolen by her. He felt disgusted with himself as if he wasn't attracted to her. Was he really straight? Perhaps he was gay all along without even noticing it._

_His violet orbs looked into sad and longing red and grey orbs. " You know what...I wouldn't mind that at all. I can play the role of your mother for awhile until then and be your friend at the same time. I just hope that I can find someone willing enough to play the role of your father for a bit. It'll be great practice for us to become parents even though it's for a bit."_

_"That's if they're not afraid of you or anything. By the way...how old are you and what's your name?" Lelouch asked after making him smile for the first time._

_The naga frowned. "I don't have a name..." he whined._

_Nagas who didn't have parents to name them, they usually wander about nameless for the rest of their miserable lives or they decide to name themselves depending on the naga. The rule is the same for lamias (females). Some snakefolk mostly often don't go for naming, thinking it's be useless in the end, due to natural instinct on devouring humans and other large animals without regrets._

_Lelouch frowned as he never met anyone who was nameless. It tugged on his heartstrings as he now knew and understood the life of an orphaned naga. The urge to play the part of a mother to him became stronger. Not just as a friend, but as a mother. It's like naming a puppy or kitten or some other pet, yet alone a baby. Placing his hand over his chin thinking carefully. He then truly wanted to become this nagas boyfriend at some point, that's if the naga felt the same as him after meeting._

_The naga then slithered down the tree after Lelouch finally touched the ground safely this time. As he slithered down he blushed. "Ssssince you want me to experience a family before moving forward inssstead of backwardsss...d-do..." he gulped and chuckled nervously._

_Shaking his head as he was snapped out of his train of thought for names. He looked up at his temporary "son". "Do what?" he asked, feeling more and more curious._

_At this moment he could easily call himself "Alice" who was literally sucked into a new kind of "Wonderland". Once the naga touched the ground and leveled himself, he then touched his index fingers together in a sheepish manner. He then placed a hand shakingly onto his false "mother"s stomach. Lelouch caught on with what he meant without saying a word._

_"You want me to become p-pregnant?! Are you nuts?!" the prince spoke, blushing._

_"Eggnant to be honest...besssidess it'll be weird to raissse an almosssst full grown naga...to begin with..." the naga spoke his cheeks too having a tint of their own._

_Lelouch sighed as he did have a point. Gulping as he knew that it'll be such a weird thing to do, but then again wondered what it would really be like on being a mother-to-be. It'll give him experience on the subject matter as well on how women feel when with child. Plus it'll be much easier to explain things later to them about everything. Aside from coming up with a name, unless his false snaky offspring would like to go down a list of them until he's come up with the best one._

_"I guess it's fine with me. As long as it's a fast one...wait how long did your real mother's eggnancy take place before laying your egg?" he asked, still embarrassed._

_"Well...it depends on the type of lamia you see. Some nagas can also get pregnant without a lamia around. Since my mother was a werewolf lamia hybrid and my father a vampire naga hybrid...I'd have to say about two months. They couldn't find enough blood to make it last longer. They were hoping to have me be born on the same time frame a as human baby, than a naga or lamia. Or even the birth time of a vampire..." he explained._

_Lelouch furrowed a brow. "Then how long does it take for a vampire to be born?"_

_"Between a week or month to a century long. It depends on the mother and if she's drinking blood to slow down their offsprings growth. The more blood you drink the more it's slowed down." he explained._

_"They could hold in their baby for that fucking long?! Holy Thor! That's even more insane! I don't feel like being eggnant with you for twice that amount!" he protested._

_Clearing his throat after calming down. "Anyways...how long can your species hold their offspring?" he added._

_Blinking in shock from his protest before shaking his head to clear it. "From 2 months depending on the breed and if they're a hybrid all the way to 2 years minimum."_

_Lelouch went pale as he got the answer right, but he had to add another century to that eggnancy. 3 centuries long of being pregnant seemed a bit painful, bizarre, and too long. What were these beasts thinking? 9 months is literally close to a year for a human alone to be pregnant. Blushing as he wondered what it would be like if it was 9 months by having a normal pregnancy, but then shook his head and decided to go for the 2 month long one instead. Simple and quick he thought._

_"I'd rather go for a 2 month eggnancy if you'd know what I mean...now...will this make me have cravings and whatnot like any other human or whatever kind of pregnancy?" he asked, continuing the conversation._

_"Yeah it would along with everything elsssse. Why do you asssssssk?" the naga stretched the question._

_"Just curious is all. Now how do you want to do this?" Lelouch finally accepted the fact that there was no going back on his word._

_"Well there'ss a wizard that lives near the river of these parts of the sssort. Want me to take you there?" he asked, pointing east._

_'A wizard? Just great more magical beings that tend to exissssst...' Lelouch thought and then shivered in disgust as he was now starting to think like a snake by hissing every time an s came along._

_"Sure thing, but first can we wash off? I don't think he wants to meet us in this state. Besides being covered in smelly snake drool and vomit isn't my kind of thing. I'm real close to vomiting myself from this awful stench! But I bet I'll run out of my own stomach acid before too long and might possibly die or pass out from it alone." and with a huff he then started to walk away._

_"Um...the river is that way..." the naga bluntly replied, pointing south._

_Stopping in his footsteps as he then looked in the direction that he was pointing. Made him wonder how he knew where the nearest body of water really was, but then reality spoke for itself. His hearing was a lot more stronger than his own and probably everything else about him too._

_Sighing as he gave in and followed the orphan naga that was magically his age. He then looked back at him, smiling slightly as he was starting to like him as he got to know him better and his culture. Frowned when he heard the nagas loud grumbling stomach again._

_"Should we look for food before we wash up or after?" he asked heaving a heavy sigh as he felt and heard his own stomach growl._

_"Maybe after. I don't think you want to vomit it up after eating it like how I did you..." the naga whined._

_"Sorry about that...but I really am telling the truth. My baby sister Nunnally is now the Viceroy of Area 11 and my adopted little brother Rolo might be worried sick about me by now. My best friend who used to be a another adopted brother towards me is now any enemy of mine. So...yeah I think you might get the gist of things." he chuckled._

_"If you like you can ride on my back. I'll sssslither usss there. It'ssss a lot fasssster." he offered._

_Lelouch smiled as he then stopped to climb on top of him. He knew that his slimy puked covered hands felt more like a sickly tickle against his already large snakelike body. But as he got on, he gripped onto his fur for dear life and screamed. It was like riding on a rollercoaster or golf cart with a bad track or driver._

_The naga smirked as he scared him again and stuck out his tongue like a dog. Drool flung along the wind force. Lelouch tried his best to avoid it left and right, while ducking his head from low tree branches. Panting like mad and slipped off of the naga's back once they've made it to the river._

_"Man that felt good! I'm glad my 500 year ssslumber wass disssrupted thankssss to you! Now I know what it would be like after waking up in 483 yearsss from now!" the naga admitted, whooping in excitement._

_Lelouch was too speechless and stunned from the ride as of now. The forest or jungle was spinning before him. He just laid there on the ground for a good 15 minutes. Once the sicking feeling of losing his stomach, he crawled along the ground. He then sat down and started to splash water on himself weakly. He also managed to piss himself while being on his back._

_'What a nightmare...and did he say 500 year slumber?! So vampires really do sleep for a 100 years before exploring the world again to feast. It's the same for freshly made vampires...so the last 400 year gap must be how long snakefolk sleep. And damn this water is cold!' Lelouch thought as he continued to scrub off the drool, and vomit off._

_Wishing he had brought a change of spare clothes, shampoo, etc. with him if he was going to meet this naga ahead of time. Smelling himself and hurled from the stench and from the spinning returning._

_He looked up to find glowing blue mushrooms on the other end of the river. Leading towards a rather larger tree than usual. It's branches curved around forming a heart around what looked like to be a door._

_'Must be the wizard that snake-boy was talking about. Might as we-' yet again his train of thought ruined._

_He looked at the naga with shock and mouth agape. His eyes set on what was being held in his snaky hands. He then looked in his pants to pair his with the naga's. The naga was whistling a lively tune while taking his piss. He then caught drift of what Lelouch looked worried about and smiled nervously._

_"Your fucking huge! What are you an anaconda down there?! Because damn it's thick aside from how large it is! It also looks like your pissing out a fountain there!" he pointed out with a squeaky voice._

_Lelouch's cheeks was flushed again after shouting that out. The naga's ears drooped in embarrassment as he then pulled his snake half back over his colorful rather large dick after he was done doing his business. He then slithered into the river to wash up. Lelouch hurriedly grabbed the end of his tail and closed his eyes once emerged under water. Soon they were on the other end of the river._

_Spitting out water that still had snake urine in it. Lelouch shivered in disgust as it tasted horrible. On the other hand the naga had a mouthful of fish in his mouth. Still alive, but soon got swallowed. He didn't mind them flapping about in his stomach, since they died quickly. His stomach growled again as he knew that wasn't enough for him. Slithering took loads of energy and energy meant food to have more of it._

_Gulping as the prince then walked to the door getting ready to knock on it. The silver round wooden door opened by itself with a creaking noise. The inside was filled with green light to show tons of potions hanging from the ceiling, some on shelves, books on shelves and some flying about like little birds. It was like something out of a fairytale._

_Right then and there was a figure in a black cloak, a wooden staff in hand with the top curved, four strings of silk flapping about in the wind. The figure was in front of a cauldron. It bubbled with some sort of orange color. He signaled them to enter with his finger. Stepping inside as the door then closed on its own. He then waved a hand for a black potion vial to float to his side and it poured some of it's contents into the cauldron, forcing it to turn red. A puff of red smoke forming a heart appeared in the air. The wizard then smirked as his work was done._


	2. Student Council Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch and the naga made it time before Suzaku ever knew that he was gone as "Zero". He gave them all the lie of a cover story from Jamie the handsome blind wizard. Suzaku and them wasn't expecting to meet the creature that helped him find his way home and such from that same cover story to be a naga hybrid. Yet alone mostly snake. But Lelouch told them about his promise to raise him in his parents steed. He then told Shirley off about their "first" kiss and told them his true feelings about being "straight". He then kissed Suzaku right on the spot, confessing his love to him. How will everything turn out now that Lelouch is eggnant with a naga he's just met and felt remorse for him? What will become of his feelings for Suzaku and whatnot for him turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Code Geass doesn't belong to me at all. Blah, blah, blah, you already know the drill...
> 
> Warning: Still the same as always. Enjoy the fanfic!
> 
> DA - https://www.deviantart.com/yukofudo/art/CG-Siritun-s-Rebellion-Student-Council-Meeting-812812421
> 
> WP - https://www.wattpad.com/768696276-code-geass-siritun-of-the-rebellion-student

After the wizard was done with his love potion, he had put it into a light baby blue crystal vial. He put a heart shaped stopper on top of it. Once the love potion was put onto its shelf next to the other human related potions, he held out his hand. A royal violet outlined in 24k gold book flew to his side. Then a crystal ball floated to his side, while the silk wrapped itself around his staff once more.

"Why it's nice to meet you Lelouch Vi Britannia and your hybrid friend. I've been expecting you." the wizard spoke.

He turned around to walk towards him, staff still in hand. Lelouch was frozen in both shock and fear when the wizard talked to him as if he knew him. The wizard chuckled as he removed the hood. He was gorgeous. Periwinkle hair with a few streaks of rose pink, tied in a black bow of a high-ponytail. He wore a black masquerade ball mask that was outlined in gold, but the eyes were covered entirely by the mask. As if the mask wasn't finished or someone forgot to cut out the eye-holes. His caramel-brown skin shone beautifully in the greenish light that was beaming from a few stained glassed window charms.

"I bet your wondering why I know you and your false offspring of a hybrid naga. And why I'm wearing this mask. Am I getting close?" he asked, taking it off to open his eyes.

Lelouch nodded slowly without a word. The wizards golden eyes twinkled with laughter as he opened up the book that's now in his hand. Placing his fingers onto one of the pages.

"Well as you can tell...I'm blind. That's why I wear it aside from protection in case one of my spells or potions go wrong of course. As for my sight is due to my crystal ball over here and yet the books tell me everything to know about someone. Such as past, present and future." the wizard pointed to the ball that floated near him.

He then held up the book that had Lelouch's name on it written in the same golden color as it's outline on the covers and spine of the book. His jaw dropped when he saw the bumps on the pages turn into words. As if the book knew what was on his mind. Now he wondered if his life was connected to the book like how Charlie's life was connected to a pocket watch from the movies All Dogs Go To Heaven and All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. Even though those movies he would only watch as a child and or if Nunnally felt like watching it whenever they got bored over the rest of their movie collection or whenever she had nightmares.

The wizard chuckled as he then closed the book and released it, letting it fly back to where it was. He then snapped his fingers and a pitcher of water grew a pair of wings, flying over to them. Lelouch was still dumbfounded and then continued to be stock-still when the pitcher than poured cold water onto him. He and the naga then started to scream as that small drizzle turned into a bloody fountain, causing the wizard's house to be flooded.

The naga struggled for his life while being swept up in the wizard's mess. Sure he could swim, but that's without using his upper half. The poor naga-boy was about to drown, he took one last breath and gave up. Lelouch saw this and dove right on in without any hesitation. He wasn't a fan of swirlies, but then again this would have to count as his first one. But minus the use of a toilet in the men's loo, and of course bullies. He then held on tight to the naga as they fell to the ground. Lelouch groans in pain from being landed on by the naga once the whirlpool departed.

"What was that all about old man?! Trying to kill us for trespassing?!" Lelouch shrieked.

The naga wasn't breathing. The wizard tapped the floor with his staff as if he was the male, Arabic, and blind version of Nanny Mcphee. Soon the nameless hybrid naga started to cough up the water that was in his lungs. He started to wheeze a bit until he finally regained his breath. Lelouch blinked as he then saw the wizard tap on to a galaxy and silver book of the nameless naga's life. There wasn't even a name on it at all. Lelouch knew that he had to do something, anything at all, even if it meant to become a circus freak for 2 whole months or so until then. He didn't want to see his newest friend or whatever die before getting to know him, his culture, etc. there ever was about him and his kind.

The wizard smiled as he then tapped the floor twice again. A violet potion vial floated over to him and landed softly into his hand. It had a diamond shaped stopper on top. Closing the naga's book and letting it float next to Lelouch's, he sat down next to him. He grabbed Lelouch's hair and sniffed, making sure that his spell worked and that the nasty stench was gone.

Lelouch yelped in pain as the wizard then yanked a few small strands of hair from his dripping wet head. He then popped open the vial and rubbed the two tiny strands of hair through his fingers as they plopped into the vial. A small black puff of smoke rose out of it, forming a stork with a baby inside of a blanket. He then put the stopper back on and grabbed Lelouch's hand. The Britannian prince blinked as he felt the wizard place the vial carefully into his hand.

"Here's a temporary pregnancy potion. I have something for your hybrid friend too. It'll turn him into an egg again. He'll have to be an egg first before you drink that. Also I'm shocked how you two never left after my bath spell." he chuckled as he got back up.

"O-Ok...and thanks...um..." the prince blinked and stuttered.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. Sorry about that. I'm Jamie Winterfield. Wizard from Magi Magik Academy for Witches, Wizards, etc. I graduated from there when I was about 10 and 9 3/4s years old. I was the top of my class and finished my training at age 9." Jamie chuckled, blushing lightly while scratching his nose bridge.

"That's impressive. Well nice to meet you Jamie. But why do you have a girl's name? Never mind, maybe your parents thought you were female after birth and such. Sorry about that...anyways on to the next question. Why do I smell like..." Lelouch had to stop to sniff himself.

"Sweet Pea? While your newest friend smells like Granny Smith Apples? Simple. I just figured that you would like to have your own scent while being cleaned instead of having the same scent...as if you two bathed together in the bathroom like a pair of brothers. Yeah that's right, I know about the couple of times that you've bathed with your little sister Nunnally when you two were smaller. When you two used to have a mother to call your own. I even knew that you two used to use the same stuff instead of separating yourselves before her death." Jamie finished for him.

Lelouch's violet orbs widened when he read his very past when the book of his life floated into his face. He was still shocked on how this was possible. He opened his mouth and then shut it when the naga's book opened, while his closed and landed into Jamie's hand.

"You might want to keep all of this secret of the books. But everything else you may tell them for proof. Show them the potion vials before giving them back. I'll refill them whenever you two come back. If you'd ever want to experience this ever again, then either come to me or take this permanent womb potion." Jamie spoke.

Lelouch nodded after reading the nameless naga's past life to find out what happened to his parents before hatching. Biting his lower lip as he didn't know if he should tell him now or after treating him like his false son. The naga blinked as he then saw the book of his life fly back onto its shelf. His ears flat wondering what the human next to him just read.

"No need to worry. He'll tell you whenever the time is right. Right Lulu?" Jamie winked with a warm smile.

Feeling a bit irritated from being called that nickname from Shirley, but knew that Rolo sometimes called him by it, thinking it was cute. All he could ever do was nod as he knew that Jamie was right about that. Telling him now would just make things worse. He didn't feel like facing death again or make the naga cry again.

"He's right. I'll tell ya when your older, ok? As for the womb potion, lay it on me. I want to have it on me in case I like this new feeling and experience. Now as for you, be a big boy and drink whatever nasty potion he has to give you or makes you." Lelouch patted the naga's head.

"O-Ok..." the naga replied, panting and wagging his tail tip.

"Then in that case...I'll give you a few more potions of the same potion in case you want this eggnancy to last longer and the rest are unknown to you. Also just tell your siblings and Suzaku about this first once you get back to Ashford. As for a cover-up story on not being caught. Just say that you've been kidnapped by someone and stumbled upon me and him. Got it?" Jamie spoke bluntly.

Lelouch knew that Jamie didn't want to see him get caught again as Zero and nodded. "Thanks Jamie. I will keep that in mind." he answered.

Jamie smiled as he then turned to walk over to his shelves again. His staff's silk slipped off again and flapped about. A few more potion vials that looked like the one in Lelouch's hand floated down from the shelf. He spoke something in his native language as a black bag made out of leather popped out of nowhere from thin air. It looked like something from a cowboy and Indian movie with the leather thick tassels dangling from the lip to it.

Soon the purse like bag opened up and the potions went inside of it without a sound. Then a few green potion vials, yellow vials, and orange ones end up into the bag. Then a old scroll or two landed into it next. He knew one of them had to be a map out of here. Their stomachs growled in unison and they both patted their guts without thinking. Blinking as they laughed and scratched their heads. Jamie smiled as he knew that they were getting along quite well now.

Turning around as he now held the full bag on his shoulder while he held a clear vial that had a cotton-candy blue color to the liquid inside of it. He then ruffled the naga's already messy hair and plucked a hair or two from him. Popping the cork as he then did the same to his hair like hos he did to Lelouch's. Once the hair hit the surface of the potion, they turned into vapor.

And the potion's color was now like a night sky as a puff of smoke appeared, forming an egg with a unborn naga inside of it, before vanishing. The naga's eyes sparkled in delight as he then bowed his head in thanks before taking the potion from him.

"Don't drink that just yet youngster. You and your new mother has to talk it out first before you and he drinks the potions." Jamie pointed out.

The naga whined as he wanted to be reborn into his new family right off the bat. He then sighed and knew that he was right, then looked at Lelouch. Lelouch thanked Jamie for the bag and saw some bread in it. Looked like it was for only him alone on their journey back to Ashford Academy. Jamie then walked away in search for clothes for him to change into, but knew he might need something for the young naga as well in case they agree to drink their potions after meeting up with Suzaku and Lelouch's friends and siblings.

But Lelouch didn't know if he should tell them too aside from Suzaku, Rolo, and Nunnally. He then turned his attention back over to the naga and smiled. "Well...I know that you're excited about this as I am, but do you really want to do this now? Or after you've met your future false father beforehand? It's your choice, son." he started.

The naga's ears drooped and his tail tip acting like a fan to hide his expression a bit. He had to think hard about it before doing so and then looked down in uncertainty. He wanted to be reborn now, but now that Lelouch mentioned his school and whatnot on the way here, he didn't know what to think. Then again he knew how far he might had to go to get there.

"Maybe after meeting everyone...I don't want them thinking that you're ill and fat from...what you humans call intestine cancer or stomach cancer or whatever...ya know? Besides...it'll help me coop with your kind better for one and two to help me remember who they are after being hatched again...that's if that's possible." the naga finally answered.

Jamie smiled as he turned to walk towards them. "Well ain't that a cute answer. But I'm sorry to tell ya this now sonny, but once you drink that potion you'll only know your new mother and father only. Just think of it as a new kind of amnesia."

Their eyes widened and brows furrowed. But then nodded in agreement, knowing that everyone starts off as a whiteboard or in this case...a blank story. They then looked back at Jamie feeling a bit worried. He raised a hand and chuckled.

"No need to worry. His life's story of his past up until now will still be in the pages to his life's book. It won't be erased or anything." Jamie smiled again.

Jamie gave Lelouch the change of clothes and the first outfit that the naga would ever wear in his lifetime. The Black Prince smiled and thanked him for the clothes, before putting them on. He knew that he couldn't bring his torn up pants with him and left them on the floor. Jamie used his magic to burn his ruined Zero pants and bottled them up in a flask.

"I'll use this for something else and as payment of course. Magic isn't free ya know. It's like everything else in life. It always comes at a price. As for your friend's rumbling stomach, have him drink blood of any kind, until then. I'll see you when it's time. Take care out there." Jamie smiled and waved.

"Your very kind. You've heard the man, let's get going." Lelouch said, placing his new man purse over his shoulder.

The naga nodded as he then put on his first outfit. It was a sunset based Arabic top with a matching hat. Now he looked like the resemblance of both day and night. His outer looks and now his first outfit. It was perfect. Weather of Earth mixed in with the Galaxy that it and other universes floats about upon. Something told the Britannian Prince that Jamie might have been a Libra. Or why else would he know the sense of balance?

Shrugging it off as he then started to walk out of Jamie's house and chuckled as he felt himself rise off of the ground. The naga was holding him close, bridal-style. There was a light hue of pink on Lulu's cheeks. He didn't even have to say a word when he felt him slither along the ground. The door closed behind them as they traveled at Lelouch's speed towards Ashford Academy.

"Ssssoooo...what'sss the next turn?" the naga asked, not even looking down at his new mother-to-be whom rested in his arms.

"Just a right and another left and we should come across from bushes and trees behind the academy where not a soul would be able to find you. You can climb up a tree once we get there. Don't drink the potion until I tell you, ok?" the Arabic clothed Lelouch pointed out.

The naga stuck out his tongue in a raspberry as he did as told. "Fine...but I won't guarantee anything..." he slightly hissedly yawned.

Looking up at him as he saw his long tongue and fangs poking out as he heard him yawn. Pulling out his pocket watch to find out that it was literally midnight. He couldn't blame him. He was getting pretty tired himself. Once the academy came into view he was put down as the naga then climbed up a tree nearest to him without hesitation.

'Maybe tomorrow then...it's late as is to introduce him to anyone as of now...' Lelouch sighed as he knew he had to lie once he gets in.

Sayako looked worried when she saw him. She rushed over to him, but found him wearing new clothes and with a purse of some sort. Tilting her head as he told her everything for a lie before pushing past her for bed. She then notified Suzaku of what happened to him right when he went to bed.

Flinging himself onto his mattress as he then let sleep overtake him. He had the man purse underneath his pillow. He's thankful that he had the bread that Jamie gave him before coming home. All he knew was that this day went from shit to strange so fast within so little time. All he knew once he got there, he wanted to crash. After a few minutes he was fully asleep; deep sleep.

Once morning came for the next day, he felt a hand sweep his bangs lightly. Opening his eyes to find Suzaku worried. Jumping up with sweat beading down his face as his hat fell off.

"S-Sukazu?! W-What are you doing here?!" he stuttered in a shaky tone.

Suzaku sighed as he threw his arms around his prince. "It's ok now Lelouch, everything is fine. I'm glad that you've made it back alive. Now where's this creature that saved your life? I'd love to thank them."

Blinking as he forgot that he gave his maid the backstory of a lie, just as Jamie told him to. False tears started to drip down his cheeks as he then hugged Suzaku tightly, shaking. Half of this was real while the other half was due to an act. He was doing it to keep them from figuring him out. Suzaku rubbed his back to comfort him, trying to soothe him.

"I-I'm sorry that my case wasn't reported right away...no one's been worried for a week, until I showed up like this...I guess everyone thought I caught a cold or something...I-I'm just glad to see everyone again...I'll show you the creature a-after breakfast..." he sobbed and sniffled.

"It's fine. I'm here, no need to give me any details for now. Sayako told me all about it last night. As long as your not dead, then it's fine. Just calm down now Lelouch. I'm sure you'll be alright after breakfast." Suzaku shhhed while rubbing his back.

Lelouch nodded as he then let go, placing a hand onto his pillow, remembering about the potions and such that Jamie gave to him. Once Suzaku thought that he was calm enough, he finally let go. Sitting side-by-side looking at each other. Lelouch put back on his new hat and smiled weakly.

"M-Mind if I and the creature ask you something once you two meet? It's really important. I'm sure it'll be worth your while." Lelouch started up again.

Suzaku swept his bangs to the side to wipe away his best friends tears. "Sure, I don't mind. Unless you feel like asking me now?"

The prince shook his head. "No...it's too early to wake him up. He'll probably eat you on sight."

Suzaku's eyes widened and then furrowed a brow. "Eat me? What do you mean?"

"Well you see...he's not just an ordinary creature. He's something you've never seen before. You know all of those fairytales or horror movies and novels? Well he's kind of like that." Lelouch explained, blushing lightly.

"I see...so he's imaginary...?" Suzaku chuckled nervously as if he was losing touch in the conversation.

"He is not! He's real! Then if you're going to be so picky then come with me!" Lelouch scolded, snatching Suzaku's wrist.

Suzaku was running behind him carefully, trying his best not to be a bigshot athlete for a change. As Lelouch dragged him to the spot that he and the naga departed, Suzaku wondered if he had lost his head while during that "kidnapping". Panting as they stopped in that very spot. Suzaku then dust himself off and crossed his arms.

"Well then where is this so called creature of a new friend of yours?" Suzaku questioned bluntly and in disbelief.

Gulping as Lelouch then looked around and then spotted the feather duster of a tail above Suzaku's head. He pointed behind him. "Up there."

The White Knight looked behind him and jumped a bit when he saw it. It was white, stuck to something that had matching white fur on one side and colorful scales on the other. Extending out a hand to touch it. It felt so fluffy that he relaxed from the feeling. He gained an urge to cuddle with whatever this tail was attached to, still petting the tip to it.

A hiss came from the very tree that the tail tip was hanging off of. The Black Prince hurriedly glomped Suzaku, forcing him to yank on the tail. There was a dog-like yelp from the tree, the tail was now a bit more out of the tree like a rope or piece of wire leading a trail. Well it was a very small section of a tail, but Suzaku's eyes widened in fear as he then saw what was on the other end of so called tail.

Letting go of it as he squeezed the prince hard, making him choke for air. As the naga lowered himself to notice the same frightened expression on a human that the prince said wouldn't hurt him. His ears down with tears in his eyes. He stuck out his tongue a few times to smell him. He was in pain and pissed from the yank on his tail and for being woken up this early in the day.

"S-Suzaku...l-let me go c-can't...breathe..." Lelouch wheezed and gaped for air as his face started to turn blue.

"Oh, s-sorry..." Suzaku apologized, letting him go with his arms still shaking.

"I see...sorry Lelouch but it seems I'm unwanted here after all...sorry for bugging you for human lessons and for wasting both of our time on making this plan work or me making friends...I might as well get going then, farewell..." the naga frowned as he slithered down back towards his old home.

"W-Wait! Don't go, I haven't even explained everything to him or anything! Didn't you want a name?!" the Black Prince shouted, after gasping for air after Suzaku's bear hug.

The next thing he knew was that he subconsciously grabbed the biggest section of the naga's 20 meter tail. The naga stopped and looked down at his first and only acquaintance. "But how is this plan going to work? Besides just look how frightened that human friend of yours is of me...let's just face it! I'm a monster to him and all other humans! I could never have friends or a family to care for or to be cared about! That's how reality is for us snakefolk, werewolves, vampires, etc!" he shouted.

"If Lelouch likes you then...I-I should too...I-I'll try to get used to him...s-so what's this very important question you'd like t-to ask me...?" the knight stuttered and gulped in a fear-filled tone.

Lelouch and the naga locked eyes once more and then back at him. "Well Jamie gave me some potions and one of them is a temporary pregnancy potion. I want you to be his father for a bit." Lelouch blushed while saying it bluntly.

Suzaku stammered and choked for words. Then gave up and his face turned redder than the spot of Jupiter. His green eyes shook in shock, before rolling back and closing. His body hit the ground with a loud enough thunk! The poor overwhelmed white knight fainted. Footsteps came closer after hearing his body hit the ground. The naga squeaked and climbed back up the tree. The black prince forgot that he was still gripping his tail fur. Grunting in pain as he was being scratched up from small twigs or branches. Once in the tree, his hat was on the ground unharmed, his hair now a disarray. Sticks, leaves, and a bird nest was littering his perfect hair. Spitting out the mouthful of bird feathers and leaves.

"What was that all about?! Trying to kill me again?!" he yelled, eye twitching.

The naga whimpered and hid behind one section of his tail that was coiled around a thicker branch. "S-Sorry..." he squeaked airily.

He sighed before getting ready to place the nest onto a branch, but stopped. His eyes widened as he felt the eggs in it start cracking. Then he saw the naga lick his lips as his snake instincts come back to life. He then hurriedly climbed down and put the nest onto a branch close enough to where it might've been. Sighing in relief when the naga went back to normal and then looked down at the nest to watch three baby robin's be born. He knew that the mother was out looking for food at this time possibly.

"Hey, who's hat is this?" a boy's voice said, picking up Lelouch's new hat.

The black prince knew right away who's voice that was; Rivalz. Climbing down from the tree, and snatched it out of his hands. "That'll be mine, thank you very much!" he said in a snobbish tone.

"Be nice Lulu, besides he's not the one trashed." said a girl, looking the other way.

She blushed and crossed her arms, puffing up her cheeks like a child. Rivalz laughed as he then noticed Lelouch's new look. This made him blush as he then gave them the same lie. They looked up in the tree while Rivalz dropped to the ground laughing. The prince growled at him, forcing him to shut up and then he too looked up at the tree.

"Is he ever coming down?" Rivalz asked, furrowing a brow.

"Come now, what is all this? I get a text from Shirley saying that her sweet Lulu has been kidnapped a week ago and then stumbled upon a blind wizard named Jamie and a nameless naga that ate him and spat him out after finding out that he had something he didn't have. Then he brought the naga home. This has gotta be some sort of joke." a blonde scoffed, putting her phone into her pocket.

"I'm not in love with her! I don't even like women!" Lelouch snapped, rage flaring in his eyes.

Shirley gasped and then started to cry and ran past the blonde. Suzaku and Rivalz were shocked to hear his words while the heartbroken Shirley ran to the Student Council Room. They're lucky that it was the weekend and not a school day, or else there would be students staring at them for the dramatic scene.

"You're gay?! Then what was with your first kiss with Shirley then?" they asked in unison.

"I did that after reading her dairy on accident! I even found photos of her stalking me in it too and shoved them back into it, not sure which page they were on, but when we kissed...it just felt...nasty and wrong...I-I wanted to tell her, but...I-I choked..." he admitted.

They blinked, looked at one another and then back at him. "T-Then who do you really love?!" they asked.

The black prince blushed and looked down at the ground, walking closer to them. He then walked over to Suzaku's unconscious body and kissed him. Suzaku unconscious grabbed Lelouch's waist, forcing him onto him. Rivalz and the blonde awed at how cute a couple they could be. Once they broke for air, bringing Suzaku back to life. They both blushed and turned the other way, Lelouch hopped off of him.

"Anyways since Lelouch had a hard crush on you Suzaku, let's get back onto subject. What is this that you've told them before I came here?" the blonde asked, hands on hips.

"W-What?!" Suzaku squeaked with a red face again, remembering his and the naga's question earlier.

"It's true everyone...and Suzaku I wanted to tell you, but I...guess late than never right? Aside from my love confession to Suzaku, just let me talk to him. He's very shy. Once he heard Rivalz and Shirley's clumsy footsteps, he dragged the me up there with him to hide again. As of now I'm the only one he's got and who he'll trust. Usually he'll eat someone whole on sight, so watch out if that ever happens." the prince chuckled nervously, scratching his head.

Everyone turned pale after hearing that. Spitting on his hands, rubbed them together before grabbing the tree and carefully climbed it. Once he was in the tree, he patted the naga's head. The naga then turned his head to look at him. He gave him a warm welcoming smile.

"Everyone's here, kind of scared off one annoying girl, but she's still a friend. Anyways ready to meet your future family and friends?" he asked calmly.

Before he could say anything, Lelouch grabbed his ears and rubbed them. "It's fine, no need to go into a nervousness train wreck, like my hair. Hell just call me the next Suzaku." he chuckled.

They screamed on sight, making the poor naga whimper and almost go back up the tree. Suzaku kissed Lelouch before grabbing one hand to the naga and Lelouch the other. "Stop it everyone! He's not used to us yet...he's someone who saved Lelouch's life when he found him in his home on his way back from escaping his kidnappers. So please show him kindness and respect!" the knight shouted.

The naga blushed and squeezed their hands a bit. "That's right and he's been alone for 17 years after hatching. What he's missing is a family. He's not ready for friends yet. I kind of woke him up from his 500 year hibernation. Besides...I've decided to play the role of his new foster mother..." Lelouch added.

He looked at Suzaku and then everyone shutted up. "Suzaku...I ask you again, but by myself...would you please be his father? I'll tell you after this." he added.

"If you insist, then how can I ever say no, after you've confessed your love to me? Besides after that kiss I think I might be gay too and have fallen in love with you too. So of course I can play the fatherly role for him. Does he have a name?" Suzaku agreed.

"No...he's been nameless after hatching. His body's not complete due to this..." Lelouch blushed as he let go of the naga's hand and placed his hands in front of his chest, making milking motions.

That's when everyone blushed at the mention of this. "B-Breast milk?! I-Is that what this is all about? He's never had his real mother's breast milk?" Suzaku stuttered out the questionnaire while blushing.

"Yes that's one reason...too...look he's lost a lot of weight as is from slithering alone. His kind needs lots of calcium to stay strong aside from keeping their weight maintained. He's weak as is, it's like his skeletal structure is like that of a newborn now and it's all my fault for waking him up before he could become past all of our ages...but after I've found out that he didn't have a family...and such..." he continued.

"B-But wouldn't you need a pair of these to produce milk?" Rivalz asked as he groped the blonde's breasts.

"L-Let me go you barbarian!" she scolded before slapping him.

"True and after pregnancy, but us guys are capable of producing milk too. Scratch that, anything with nipples can. Excluding soy beans, nuts, etc. It's known fact, but there's magic too aside from facts. Besides..." Lelouch explained further, blushing while taking out the potion that he secretly placed in his panties.

"Jamie gave me a temporary pregnancy potion and more in case I liked it and then a permanent womb one too. The rest out of that bundle I have no clue. The naga has his to become an egg again so I can become eggnant. I guess I have to put his egg in front of my body on where I think a woman's womb might be for the potion to work. But I've gathered everyone here for this, so you know what he looks like and not be scared of him once he's born again. So please let's not mess this one up." he finished.

"So...will he remember us at all once the effects of the potion vanish...?" the blonde asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe that's why he gave me those other potions in case he's stuck growing up like a normal child. Nagas could be eggnant even without a mate sometimes, but their eggs are empty without fertilization. It's like normal birds, fish, etc. eggs. In our world that is and that's another reason. He told me that his kind is on the verge of extinction due to random humans chopping down trees that might have their eggs in them, and those eggs are either smashed or eaten. So this is another reason why I'm doing this for him. Learn his culture. On another note Vampires could be knocked up from a week to a century and nagas from 2 months to 3 centuries. Depends on them though." Lelouch explained.


	3. Lelouch's Motherhood Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lelouch got everyone calm after meeting the nameless naga. He finally sticks to his word and drank the potion to carry the naga's egg. Then got himself in trouble with the rest of the student council. It was a sex game in disguise. Having his cherry popped by the one he loves came true waaaaaaaaaaay too fast, but he doesn't care in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WP - https://www.wattpad.com/771333621-code-geass-siritun-of-the-rebellion-lelouch%27s  
> FA - https://www.furaffinity.net/view/33155183/  
> DA - https://www.deviantart.com/yukofudo/art/CG-Siritun-s-R1-Lelouch-s-Motherhood-Begins-818833213

_"That's a very long pregnancy or eggnancy to have. What about werewolves?" the blonde asked._

_"Good point. I guess the same time line Milly, but imagine a ton of children after each pregnancy. Just like a real dog." the prince answered._

_"Damn that's crazy as is. How can they stand that? But I guess with him being here, then I guess that'll be one more new culture to learn about. What race is he? Is he Britannian, Eleven, what?" she questioned._

_Lelouch and the naga eyed one another as they had no clue based on skin tone alone, but Lelouch knew that he looks pretty damn good in the Arabic outfit that Jamie gave him. So he's gotta be possibly half Arabian, but then again he sounded as though he was a fellow Britannian. Was his one of his parents from his home land? Clearing his throat as he then looked back at her and shrugged. He wasn't positive on it yet, but knew that he had to ask Jamie to be positive about it._

_Suzaku then let go of his future false son's hand and looked up at him. "Is everyone ready for this? We have to not tell anyone about his eggnancy, unless if he gives the word for it to be ok to blurt it out."_

_"No. It's fine if everyone finds out that I'm eggnant. I want everyone in this school to get used to changes. I want them to accept magic and new cultures as well. Even if we have to be a part of his world, then so be it. As long as his species has its come back into the world as well as the other endangered species like him. I bet vampires and werewolves might be among them as well. So what does everyone say?" Lelouch spoke up, holding out his pinky._

_The naga tilted his head as he didn't know what was happening. Everyone made a circle, excluding the naga. They then agreed to the pact of changing the world for good and for protecting the naga in case anyone was trying to kill him. Wrapping their pinkies around each others before wrapping them around Lelouch's. The deal has been made. It was now official that naga now has a foster family to look after him and will live here forever if they had to._

_"Alright, now let's get to business. Are you ready to start over?" Lelouch asked, turning around to face him._

_"Y-Yessss mumma..." he sniffled with a smile._

_He smiled as he let the naga hug him, before popped the cork to the vial. The night sky liquid went down his gullet within less than 0.0000003 nanoseconds. They watched him slowly shrink and de-age. He then curled up into a ball as his body glowed. A colorful egg shell enveloped the nameless naga, before shrinking even more. Once the egg was the size of a chicken egg, the potion had already done its thing._

_Everyone looked at the colorful Easter egg before them and then looked at Lelouch. The prince picked up the egg and then looked at everyone. Suzaku nodded at him to go ahead and make the process complete. Blushing as he knew that he had to carry out his part of the deal. Popping the stopper off of his potion, Suzaku caught it so it wouldn't break. He then placed the very detailed Easter egg in front of his junk at first. But remembered where the womb really was during Health Class. Lifting his hand higher a bit until he's found the exact spot. Once he thought where the womb might be, he figured it might be connected to his intestines, due to not having a vagina._

_"Welp here goes nothing. Mommy Lulu all the way from here, ok?" he joked halfheartedly._

_They smiled and nodded before he gulped down the black liquid. To his shock it tasted like black licorice, even though the smell to Jamie's house said otherwise. His eyes widened as the egg glowed violet while his entire body felt so warm and tingly. The egg in his hand then started to blur and then out of nowhere. A squishing sound could be heard. The black prince spat out blood in pain once he felt the egg along with his own hand enter his body. Blood dripped as he let go of the egg. There was now a hole big enough to see the new organ form inside of him._

_His eyes wavering and watered as his wound healed painfully after his new womb was formed. He then held out his bloodied hand when Suzaku was about to offer him help for standing, but decided to drop to his very knees. Spat out more blood as he felt his organs shift to make room for it. As he predicted the womb was now located a little ways off his rectum. Rivalz and Milly vomited from the sight that they saw, but then turned around to face him again. Shirley then ran back out there after seeing what-in-the-world just happened._

_"Are you ok Lelouch?" Milly asked, worried._

_"J-Just...ngh!" he covered his mouth and rushed past Shirley._

_He had forgotten the empty potion vial, but he didn't care at the moment. Suzaku picked it up and read the inside to it. Shirley shook her head as she then reunited herself with the rest of the Student Council. She then saw the blood and stomach bile from Rivalz and Milly. She halted a few feet from them, not wanting to get any closer to that mess of a stench puddle._

_"W-What happened here?! Is Lulu ok?!" she asked._

_"He's going to be ok. He's just eggnant now you see. He promised someone that isn't part of our world to be their foster mother. It was a fluffy,fearsome creature, yet dare I say it...handsome too. He's just vomiting up his guts just like a normal mother-to-be is all. Let's just call it his first round of Morning Sickness." Suzaku chuckled as he put the stopper back onto the vial._

_"Eggnant?! Morning Sickness?! A M-Monster?!" she asked almost hyperventilating._

_Milly placed her hands onto her shoulders. "That's right and sure he can be our Mascot. We need a new Mascot to begin with. That's if Lelouch is willing enough to agree to this as is. And as for you Shirley, I'll explain to you and the other members about this. Since some of them didn't even show up." she smiled and winked._

_Lelouch finally made it to the nearest men's loo and just barfed into one of the sinks. He then got weak in the knees from chucking up his guts for what felt like about half an hour. Sighing in relief as it finally stopped and then started to clean the sink from his stomach bile. He also made sure to clean off his own blood too. Taking off his Arabic top that too now had blood on it. He then washed off the blood from it carefully and then where his hand and the egg met his flesh. Even though the egg was now inside of him, he couldn't resist._

_Placing a hand onto his stomach, expecting the worse of it hurting or reopening as if it were invisible stitches. But to his shock, he didn't fell any kind of pain and then felt something hard in there. Must of been the egg, but he had to see the nurse before making it official. He then smiled as he felt so warm and fuzzy on the inside as he then started to rub his stomach. His stomach felt more sensitive than ever, but figured it might be just from the pain._

_"I'll make sure that your happy too my sweet little naga." he whispered to his stomach._

_Once he got done doing what he needed to do, he then walked back to the others, who were waiting for him in the Student Council Room. Suzaku went up to him and kissed him. Placing a hand onto his hips and kneeling down. He planted a kiss onto Lelouch's stomach. Making the black prince blush in embarrassment._

_"So...congrats on this...I-I guess..." Shirley sniffled, still upset about being rejected by him._

_"Shirley it's fine. I'm sorry for blurting out the truth like that, but...I am really gay...and now eggnant. Please do cheer up. I'm sure you'll find whomever would love you back. Just don't go stalking them like how you did me, ok? It's a bit creepy." he apologized truthfully._

_"He's right. So just try to at least be happy like always." Rivalz added, smiling._

_"I guess I could try...but it's going to be awhile for me to adjust to this new outcome after all. Anyways since Milly and Suzaku told me about you being kidnapped last week before you...you know..." she turned, crossing her arms and blushing._

_"It's understandable and yeah I was...didn't expect the place they'd pick be in that area so far out and such. As for me being eggnant now...I think I'm a lot happier than I ever was. Speaking of being eggnant, my pecs hurt...and now I'm so tired..." he complained while yawning._

_Everyone laughed including Shirley. "That's what you get for being with snake-child Lelouch. Hey Suzaku was there something on the inside of that potion vial after Lelouch dropped it?" Milly asked while chuckling._

_"Yeah. Like a warning of some kind." he replied quickly as he blinked._

_"Mind telling us what it might have been?" Rivalz urged._

_Pulling out the vial from his pocket. "Y-Yeah. WARNING: Don't hold onto egg or sleeping child after drinking this potion or it'll force you to punch yourself in that area and the womb will be wrapped around your hand the whole entire time during this temporary pregnancy or eggnancy. Might have Morning Sickness for about a week or two for your body to get used to being with child or egg. Your pectorals will start to grow and produce breast milk after having your first round of Morning Sickness. If child keeps on drinking your breast milk after effects wear off if possible, then your stuck producing it for the rest of your life. For males who are gay and looking for a child to have of their own, males who wishes to have a child of their own even if they aren't getting any luck, and this potion will also work for transgender males too. No females allowed to use this potion! If you're female, visit Jamie for further details." Suzaku read the whole warning on the inside of the vial._

_The prince froze when he heard about the warning that Suzaku just recently read out loud to them all. His skin paled as he then looked down at his stomach and then his hand. He never knew that would happen, he would have to have his hand surgically removed if he held onto the egg any longer than he had. He then yelped when he soon got tackled by them all. His eyes wavering in fear as he saw them hold him down._

_Suzaku had one arm down, Rivalz the other, Shirley at his feet. He had nowhere to go. Milly smirked evilly knowing that Lelouch was paralyzed from shock from hearing that warning and knew he'll be too weak to even make them budge. She snapped a tape measure in her hands after taking it out of a drawer._

_"G-Get off of me!" he protested and tried to get them off, but failed._

_His eyes widened and cheeks flushed when she sat on top of him. Licking her lips as she grabbed his upper body a bit and wrapped the tape around his now very sensitive and swollen pectorals. He looked down as he then saw how swollen they've become and sensitive after barfing his guts up, before his reunion with everyone._

_"He's pretty big now. They almost resemble our own breasts Shirley. I think Mr. Mom needs a bra from here on out. Suzaku, sit on him for now. We don't want him moving from this spot. Rivalz you go shopping for a possible B cup man bra. Shirley you go fetch us some rope to tie him up. As for me, I'll go fetch the rest of our supplies." Milly purred, licking her lips again._

_"Right! Everyone scatter!" Rivalz saluted like a moron like always and ran to find Lelouch a bra to wear._

_"S-Sorry Lulu, Madam President's orders." Suzaku apologized, sitting on him after Milly got off of him._

_Shirley left to get some rope and Milly took out her phone to call random people that she knew of. Lelouch's violet orbs filled with question as he didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that they were up to something embarrassing. They've finally had their chance on blackmailing him or embarrassing him with his new eggnancy. This was their way of making him crack. Lose his cool in other words._

_"Thank you I'll have someone pick it up for me. He'll have blue hair and blue eyes. His name is Rivalz. No need to ask him for his ID at all, he's after all my friend. You too." she said before hanging up._

_"Are you sure about all of this Madam President?" Suzaku asked._

_"Of course~! This is a story twist in history. It'll give us answers to how magic works. As for this Jamie, we'll all go to visit her. Besides I want to see if this warning is true and that Lulu is...well you know~!" she smirked wildly._

_Lelouch furrowed a brow as he had no clue what they meant by any of this. His expressions were changing too like mood swings of a normal pregnant woman. He was still too tired to know what was happening around him. All he could do was look tired with red cheeks from Suzaku sitting on top of him. Soon Shirley came back with the rope as asked. Milly's phone went off and it was Rivalz. She answered it right off the bat._

_"I've got him a lovely black B36 cup lingerie bra and lucky us the matching panties were free, due to it being a set. I even got the stuff after sending me the text. I'm on my way back now." he spoke._

_The thought of lingerie made him even more embarrassed than ever. Not this again was the only thought he had. Thinking it was another genderbend ball. He then squirmed a bit, but Suzaku shook his head. He didn't want to see the unborn naga child that they were going to raise die inside of him from his weight and the struggling from Lelouch. The prince gulped and stopped when he knew what he was thinking from looking into his eyes. Once Rivalz came back that's when Milly took the rope from Shirley and tied his feet together, forcing fear back into his eyes. Shirley tied Lelouch's wrists together next. Suzaku hefted him off the floor and hung him onto the hook meant for party pinatas. Rivalz gave Milly the box that she wanted and removed his Arabic bottoms. Shirley turned around to give them privacy. Milly walked her out and waited with her._

_They could hear his screams as Rivalz and Suzaku put on the black laced lingerie on him. Rivalz handed Suzaku a sexy toy horse whip. He took it with flushed cheeks. Rivalz told Milly and Shirley that was waiting out in the hall to come back in, Lelouch looked up at them in anger and embarrassment. He squirmed in the chair that Suzaku moved him to. His bust filled the bra perfectly but was about to overfill it._

_"My, my don't we look fabulous in such a lovely black feminine lingerie, all tied up too~! Don't mind me Momma Lulu." Milly teased, licking her lips again._

_All she got for answer was a soft growl that cut it close to a whimper. But he stared hard at her in disgust, fear, and rage. So many things swirled in his head ignoring the box in her hands. She then whispered in Suzaku's ear which made him blush and nod. His eyes widened as Suzaku walked behind him and grabbed his pecs. He was moaning in pleasure as he rubbed his pecs. His body shivered with excitement as he moaned, he was giving such a lewd expression. Drool lingered on the bottom of his chin._

_"My who knew that Lelouch could ever give such a lewd expression before? Seems like he's enjoying it. Are you sure he hasn't had enough of this already Madam President?" Rivalz asked, blushing dark as he chuckled nervously._

_"Yeah who knew right? Maybe your right. Maybe he's had enough fun-time for now. Suzaku please do be a gent and take off his new bra and hold him still." Milly oredered._

_Suzaku nodded as he grabbed the straps and slipped it down. "S-Suzaku...d-don't you dare...listen to her any further..." he panted, still blushing._

_"Don't listen to him. Just keep him still for me, because it'll help us all out if he doesn't run and hide or struggle any further." Milly shut him up before he could say "let me go"._

_Smirking like the devil still as she then walked forward towards them. Placing the box before him and grabbed his chin. His eyes then shook in horror as he saw what was inside. She purred as he finally caught on to her plan and placed her thumb into his mouth. She inched her face closer to his as she reached into the box taking out a glass or two, placing them onto the table. Once she got done placing the glasses onto the table, she cooed._

_"Ain't this a rare twist of events, eh Lelouch? Seems like that potion is finally giving us the side that we've never got to see before with you." she smirked more._

_She then took her thumb out of his mouth and he tried to bite it as it left his mouth, but failed in the end. He then felt her fingers wrap around a swollen nub and grunted as she rolled her finger tips around it. He then struggled in Suzaku's grip grunting more, trying to run._

_"I don't think so Mr. Mom...or should I say Moolouch. Mind giving us a few good moos?" Milly laughed._

_He growled at her as he finally remembered the last of the warning to the potion that he drank this morning. His eyes widened once he felt her squeeze on his nipple and tugged on it gently. Gasping as more drool left his lips once a steady stream of milk left his body. It landed into the glass that is on the table. He then looked at her in rage and humiliation. Growling in his throat like some kind of pissed off dog. She licked her lips once more as she milked his nipple again._

_"A-Aaaah~!" he moaned, having his head skyward._

_Suzaku could feel his body shaking as his loud arousing moans came back from Milly milking his boyfriend. "Getting hard are we father-to-be?" she asked, raising her voice a bit from Lelouch's moans of pleasure._

_"K-Kind of...even doing this to him is turning me on..." Suzaku admittedly blushed._

_Lelouch on the other hand wasn't liking this milky torture of his, but wouldn't mind if his fun-time got extended with Suzaku alone. Milly placed the new glass before him and grabbed the fresh glass of Lelouch's breast milk. Suzaku blushed when she put it in his face._

_"Then would you like to try it? I bet that's what Lelouch might want right now. Besides we'll never know that it might be poisoned or not without a taste tester. We don't need your future foster child to die from drinking it after being born again." she smiled sweetly, even though they knew it was a fake one._

_Lelouch panted as he looked behind him. Suzaku gulped as the aroma from the glass seemed to be tempting. Nodding as he grabbed the glass from her. He thanked her before placing it up to his lips. Everyone blushed from it all. Suzaku drank the warm, smooth, thick and creamy white liquid that was freshly squeezed from his boyfriend's bust. One sip wasn't enough to quench his thirst. He finished it without any second thought or guilt. Burping in reply before excusing himself from doing so. There was now a milk mustache on his upper lip. It stood out like a sore thumb on his tomato reddened face._

_Lowering his head to give Lelouch a peck on the cheek. "That's some pretty damn good milk Lulu, mind sharing more of it with me and the others? So thank you for your hard work this far." he whispered lightly into his ear._

_"I'd say that's enough of a breathing break for me. Rivalz cheek the computer to see if the camera is still rolling." she ordered, looking back at the bluette._

_Rivalz rushed over to the table to where he planted a computer. Tears threatened to run down his already hot cheeks. Thoughts of why this was happening to him was now swirling in his head, but then he liked the milking that Milly gave him. He wanted more of that pleasurable feeling. Anal fluid was starting to leak out after that one glass was filled. The panties were soaked and stuck to his ass. The fabric itched a bit. Rivalz gave the thumbs up as if the camera to the computer was really still rolling._

_"Good. Now let's get back to work shall we Moolouch?" she asked, placing a cowbell around his neck and a cow eared headpiece on his head._

_He eyed her one as she was enjoying it way too much. He then screamed and grunted as she moved his anal fluid soaked panties and shoved an ass vibrating cow tail up his ass. Making the bell ring around his neck as the switch was on. He had no choice now but to obey like the "cow" he was. It now turned into a sex game for them. He didn't expect this at all after telling them and doing his end of this deal for the naga. Her eyes then looked into Suzaku's._

_"Wanna milk your new cow, farmer?" she asked._

_"F-Farmer?! M-Me?!" Suzaku stuttered as Rivalz planted a straw hat onto his head._

_"Go change unless you feel like stripping here and now with all of us here." he added with a smirk of his own._

_Suzaku gulped as he couldn't find a way out of this and let Rivalz hold Lelouch still. He then started to stripe in front of them all, leaving his underwear on and put on the white jean overalls and brown boots. Usually a poor farmer would wear blue overalls, but since Suzaku is a White Knight in all, it suited him. Shirley then walked over to the box and grabbed a metal bucket from it. She handed it to him with a red face. The black cow couldn't do anything, but shiver from the vibration of the false cow tail that was in his ass. More fluid dripping from his body as it was reaching his knees._

_Suzaku grabbed his "udders" forcing him to tilt his head skyward again. He shook more and mooed like a good cow. His moans and soft moos and the ringing of his bell made it all that realistic. Soon Suzaku started to milk him this time. Lelouch was almost at his limit as he was starting to get hard from all of this. Milly grabbed another bucket and placed it underneath his dick. His looked at her in disbelief as he then felt Suzaku's hand grab onto it._

_Milly put the partway filled bucket of breast milk onto the table while she gave him a breast pump. Suzaku thanked her as he stroked slow and long, making his boyfrind shake more in excitement. He then placed on the cups to the breast pump onto him carefully. Once he did, he grabbed the black ball-shaped pump into his free hand. Squeezed it once, forcing his "cow" to moan out a moo. Squeezed it again making him scream as he came hard. Suzaku aimed his dick at the bucket perfectly._

_"W-Why are you d-doing this...f-following th-" he then shut up as he knew that cows didn't speak._

_Milk was still spurting out of his nipples from his first load of cum. Suzaku then looked at them before telling Rivalz to let him go. He then undid the overalls and sat on him again, but this time placed his ass into his lap. Moolouch mooed as Suzaku started to move his hips. He squeezed the pump while riding him._

_"Wow seems like the farmer couldn't take it anymore and gone into beast-sexuality take its course with him." Milly spoke in shock as the three gathered together._

_"M-Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuh~!" Moolouch mooed while being milked by the breast pump._

_"A-Aaaaaaah damn! Daaaaaaaamn Moolouch~!" Suzaku moaned while riding him._

_Rivalz was secretly jacking off while biting his lip from watching this live porno performance before his eyes. He placed a hand over his mouth as he just cummed into his pants. Milly and Shirley were wet between the legs. They then turned and started to make out as well. Making it a threesome with Rivalz. Rivalz was lucky to experience a threesome and of course not be the one that is being toyed with and tortured like Moolouch. Moolouch mooed and panted as more milk spurted out of his nipples. Suzaku saw that they might need to empty it soon or else it might overflow._

_He then shoved his dick into Lelouch's mouth as he grabbed the full milk filled container off of the table and attached a new one while panting. Moolouch sucked hard on his member, drawing out his "milk" in return. Suzaku couldn't hold it in any longer. Grabbing the pump again as he leaned forward on top of his boyfriend, humping the hell out of his mouth and throat. He pumped his pectorals while he fucked his mouth._

_"M-Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhlouch~!" he screamed out the new nickname as he came hard in his mouth._

_"Mnph?!" Moolouch grunted as he felt the hard impact hit the back of his esophagus._

_Gulping as much of Suzaku's seed as he could handle and licking the tip as he did so. Suzaku moaned and twitched as much as he did now and pulled out, his sticky hot mess still leaking out, leaked out of Moolouch's mouth too. Raising his chest up to Suzaku as in pleading to him to stop this torture of his. Ignoring him as he pumped more from him._

_"It's not right for a cow to ask his farmer to stop his job midway. Besides, you still look pretty full Moolouch~! I'll make sure that you run out of this delicious milk of yours~!" he purred._

_Suzaku then licked his lips as if he caught drift of Milly's evilness. He then pulled out the tail as he pumped his new eggnant pet. He was liking their first round of sex, even if it was meant to be a prank at first and of course for study on magik. He then took off a cup from Moolouch's chest with a loud popping sound. Moolouch sighed in relief when the pumping had stopped, but fidgeted again once he felt Suzaku's soft lips grab his already hard nub._

_"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuck~!" Suzaku sucked hard on his wet, milky hard nub._

_Ignoring the small puddle of milk that was now on the floor from taking off the cup from him. He suckled while he continued to pump him one. Moolouch was moaning and mooing in pleasure and then started to squirm under him. Like a worm on a hot day. As he filled up yet another container with his boyfriend's breast milk, he changed it again, wondering how much was inside of him. He was getting a milk fountain as he suckled. Poor Moolouch was panting with his tongue out and sweating from all of this sex, sex games, etc._

_Suzaku then kissed him as he slid inside of him and placing the cup back onto him. Forcing him to come hard again. Milk came out in strong bursting streams like how it did inside of Suzaku's throat. 'That's right squirm you bitch of Britannia. You hot bitch!' he thought as he kissed him passionately. Moolouch gasped for air once they stopped kissing. His heart was pounding really fast, but then bucked his hips as he felt the pump more, as if it was sucking out his life force. He moaned loudly as he felt Suzaku start to move along with him._

_He smiled as best he could as he liked how hard he was being thrusted into. With each thrust it got faster and more of his breast milk would come out as it filled the cups attached to him. Maybe it was the costume doing it, or magik on forcing him to produce this much. But it felt so good that he wished it would last forever. Panting and moaning weakly with each thrust from Suzaku. Suzaku went faster, since he was at his limit at last with energy. Lelouch's eyes caught onto how tired he was getting. Was this the only thing that would tire him out? Was this his weakness to all of that ridiculous amount of energy he always had?_

_This made Moolouch wonder if his "farmer" masturbated much while they were growing up. But then again the way he came so hard so fast meant it might have been his first time of this aside from his first time. Yet they both didn't expect this to happen right off the spot after confessing their love for each other. He could feel his dick's tip hit his womb. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he grabbed onto him and squeezed his shoulders as hard as he could._

_"S-Suzaku stooooooooooop...Y-You might hurt the baby...!" he shouted._

_"Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Suzaku wailed from feeling Moolouch's nails dig into him._

_He had no choice but to come lower than he was for a spot before pulling out. Once he pulled out, blood pooled the floor aside from his seed and Moolouch's anal fluid. Everyone who was already done having their own fun-time, gasped in shock at the sight of the blood. Suzaku looked horrid and placed his hands onto his head, letting the pump go. He was close to crying and screaming._

_"Rivalz put a glove on and check to see if Suzaku killed their baby or not, stat!" Milly ordered, naked still._

_"Rodger! Rivalz to the rescue!" he shouted as he ran across the room. He then hurriedly put on a clear glove meant for cows and then apologized to Moolouch before shoving his hand up his friend's ass._

_Taking off the bell and headband to become Lelouch again, but left the milking cups attached. He grunted as he felt his hand feeling about for his womb. Once Rivalz finally found his womb, he sighed in relief as he felt how hard it was. Meaning that the naga hybrid's egg was still in one piece. He let it go and slid out of Lelouch's ass with care._

_"The baby is fine. Just don't grow any further than that ok Suzaku? You nearly cracked the surface of the egg, making it impossible for the naga hybrid to be born again." Rivalz pointed out._

_Suzaku solemnly nodded as his expression relaxed as it was a close call with all the blood on the floor. It must have been from Lelouch's ass from roughing it too far with him. He then walked over to his front after cutting the rope around his angles. He then cut the rope from his wrists. Freedom never felt so good to him before as he rubbed his sore wrists, sitting up carefully. He didn't dare take off the milking cups to the pump. He then grabbed the pump itself and started to pump himself. He looked at them and them him._

_"Y-You should've...j-just asked for some...y-ya k-know..." he stuttered._

_Everyone laughed at how cute he was being. He gave Suzaku the third full container of breast milk, before placing the tube into his mouth, so nothing more leaked out onto the floor. They laughed more and harder as Suzaku tried to gulp it down while he pumped more out of himself. Suzaku noticed his bust growing in size instead of shrinking. Suspicion got to his tired self and he then looked at Milly._

_"How many of those milk containers did you buy with the hand pump?" he asked._

_Milly walked over to him, forgetting about the camera to the computer still being on. She noticed that the lingerie won't fit Lelouch's ever-growing bust for a second time. She then saw his milk supply flow out of him. It was coming out in strong-short bursts at a time. She then saw how fast the last container was filling up. She then called a new number and told them to bring the "package" ASAP. Lelouch sighed as he knew what "that" meant. She just ordered a milking machine for him only. Something told everyone that they should of got more details about nagas and how much they would produce after laying their egg or eggs. But it was too late to ask the nameless naga now._

_Lelouch took off the plastic cups from his growing, swollen, milk-filled, and sore bust. He touched one of his swollen melons and winced in pain. Sure being milked felt good, but being full hurt like hell, even when he wore the cups to the breast pump for the first time and for longer than expected. He placed his hands over his milky bust with pain and worry written all over his face. Maybe he's taking back his word on this deal, but that wasn't it. He regretted for not asking more and learning more about HIS species. But he has to wait until it was time to lay his egg._

_Rivalz left the room to take his shower first. Suzaku looked at how much milk they've got from him. He's shocked on how much is left. He knew that Jamie knew all of the answers to all of this so far, but only Lelouch and the naga knew where he lived. He grabbed Lelouch from behind again and played with his now female-like breasts. Concern on him changing into a woman got to him. Sure enough he liked girls before Lelouch's love confession and having sex with him on the same day. He might of even liked Luluko too, even though Luluko was just Lulu but in a dress._

_But now that he's had sex with him and even kissed him. His pov of his likes was changed. He didn't know that being gay would be the best choice he's ever had. Since he knew males like himself wouldn't get pregnant, well in Lelouch's case...eggnant. But then again he wouldn't mind this new Lelouch who saw someone new who wanted to know what it was like to blend in. He saw a soul in need and helped like always. Smiling while groping and milking him, he liked being near him more than ever, despite them being enemies outside of school life._


End file.
